ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Wat
WatEgon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" (1986) (DVD ts. 12:21-12:23). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The prime motivator is a demon named Wat." is a powerful demonic entity and leader of evil spirits and demons.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood (1986) (DVD ts. 7:20-7:33). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "According to Tobin's Spirit Guide, Wat is a dominant force of the underworld. Leader of a legion of evil demons. Wat's goal is to invade and conquer the living world." History Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters After a week of no cases, the Ghostbusters received a call about a haunted house at 1313 13th Street in the Levittown suburbs of Long Island. Wat manifested in human form as an elderly old woman named Mrs. Rogers and was accompanied by its primary servitor, a demon bird in the form of a yellow canary named Precious. Wat created the house to trap the Ghostbusters, with Wat's ultimate goal being to rule and conquer the living world. While the Ghostbuters investigated the house, Mrs. Rogers was escorted to the Firehouse for safety reasons. This played into Wat's plans and he planned to open the Containment Unit to increase the size of his army. However, a new safety feature just happened to be added to the Containment Unit. Access to a security keypad was required to open the grid and only the four Ghostbusters were verified. Eventually, the Ghostbusters were tipped off that Wat was behind the haunted house and escaped. They raced to the Firehouse to stop Wat. Wat later took possession of Peter Venkman in order to release the lock on the Containment Unit. Egon set Winston's Particle Thrower to Wat's exact frequency while he set his to Peter's electro-metabolic frequency.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" (1986) (DVD ts. 19:25-19:33). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "If we set one thrower at Wat's exact frequency... and the other at the electro-metabolic frequency of Peter... we should be able to pull them apart." He was eventually separated from Peter and trapped by the Ghostbusters. As soon as Wat was trapped, the 1313 residence was sucked in through a chest and the chest vanished. Secondary Canon Insight Editions Wat believed conquest was the only worthy pursuit and distinguished itself from other demons by being very patient and gathering information from observation for long periods of time. Wat always possessed a host body and used it to covertly bring about a world susceptible to its rule, if not going so far as to trigger a biblical Armageddon. In the better part of the 1970s, Wat possessed Sarah Westlake, a young California woman, before it was discovered and forcibly exorcised.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.66). Paragraph reads: "For example, Wat possessed a young California woman, Sarah Westlake, for the better part of the 1970s before being discovered and forcibly exorcised." In the present, Wat once planned to release all ghosts from the Ghostbusters' Containment Unit and enlist them into an army set on conquering mankind. It disguised itself as a frail old woman and hired the Ghostbusters to investigate an alleged haunted house. Wat pretended to be shocked and asked for sanctuary at the Firehouse. The Ghostbusters fell for it but the security features on the Containment Unit prevented Wat from progressing any further with its plan. The Ghostbusters returned to the Firehouse and Wat revealed its true form. A battle ensued on the first floor. Wat caused some minor cosmetic damage but was ultimately trapped. Dimension 50-S Wat plotted to take over the physical plane but saw the Ghostbusters as an obstacle. Instead of attacking the Ghostbusters, it exercised patience and observed them for years, keeping tabs.Wat (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters IDW 20/20" (2019) (Comic p.5). Wat says: "Been following them for years. I'm something of an admirer. Like to keep tabs." It chose to act just after the Sanctum of Slime Ghostbusters returned from aiding the prime dimension's Ghostbusters on missions across the multiverse. During an average day, a pink lightning bolt struck an empty lot in Bayside, Queens.Narrator (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters IDW 20/20" (2019) (Comic p.1). Narrator says: "It's an average day in Bayside, Queens when suddenly..." Mrs. Roger's House manifested out of nowhere. An onlooker recorded a video clip and posted it online.Janine Melnitz of Dimension 50-S (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters IDW 20/20" (2019) (Comic p.3). Janine Melnitz of Dimension 50-S says: "Yeah, we got one here about a creepy house, appeared outta nowhere over in Bayside. I think there's a video online if anyone wants to see it." Someone called the Ghostbusters about it. Peter Venkman assigned the case to the junior team, the Sanctum of Slime Ghostbusters. They protested because they just returned after teaming up with Ghostbusters of many parallel dimensions to recapture escaped ghosts from the prime dimension Ghostbusters' Containment Unit. Peter was not swayed to change his mind. Gabriel Sitter registered high readings off the house with his P.K.E. MeterGabriel Sitter (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters IDW 20/20" (2019) (Comic p.4). Gabriel Sitter says: "Wow, would you look at these readings?", Bridget Gibbons got serious bad vibes from it, and even Alan Crendall felt something was off. Alan charged the door. Samuel Hazer observed Symmetrical Stacking. Wat took on the form of an old woman, appeared to them at the front of the house, and asked them who they were. Alan exclaimed they were the Ghostbusters. She didn't think they looked like them and claimed she would know because she was something of an admirer. Alan wasn't impressed and asked her why she was in the house. She claimed she was lived there. Alan contended the house appeared out of nowhere. She revealed she was Wat and attacked them with lightning blasts. She raised them up towards the ceiling. Gabriel reached for his Pocket-Sized Grenade and tossed it at Wat. Wat was dazed and presented an opening. Samuel threw out a Trap and thought he trapped Wat. However, Wat hid itself on Alan's flight suit. Bridget wondered why the house was still present then it suddenly dissipated. Alan felt a pain and recoiled. His leg was warm but he chalked it up to the residual ectoplasm reacting with the house. After the SOS team returned from Bayside, Egon scanned Alan's suit with the Giga Meter. Alan was more interested in taking a shower. Egon was surprised the readings weren't as dormant as he expected. Egon was buzzed on the intercomm system by the others and informed that the Trap they used to capture Wat was empty. Egon asked if they had any issues with the Containment Unit's secure access system. Alan elected himself and the team to figure it out while Egon studied his suit. The SOS team left for the New York City Public Library. They went through the occult collection Ray Stantz donated to the library to find any entries on Wat. Alan believed there was more to Wat's plan to destroy the Ghostbusters and reign supreme. After an hour, Bridget Gibbons found a description about how Wat was a patient demon hell bent on conquering the mortal plane, avoids direct contact, his disguises were super foul, and living things recoiled at the presence of his aura.Bridget Gibbons (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters IDW 20/20" (2019) (Comic p.12). Bridget Gibbons says: "This says Wat is a patient demon hellbent on conquering the mortal plan. Prefers to avoid direct confrontation when possible, yadda yadda -- says he likes disguises but is like, super foul. Living things recoil at the presence of his aura." Alan realized Wat avoided capture and stowed away on his flight suit so he could infiltrate the Firehouse. Wat partially manifested within the suit and immobilized Egon. Before he could use Egon to open the Containment Unit and form his army, the SOS team arrived.Wat (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters IDW 20/20" (2019) (Comic p.14). Wat says: "I'd rather command an army to hurt others on my behalf. And there is one waiting for me in the basement." Gabriel checked his P.K.E. Meter and confirmed there was an active presence inside. Alan addressed Wat. He refused to give up. They opened fire but he manifested in his true form. The SOS team and Egon quickly ran out of the Firehouse. Wat burst through the firehall and chased after them. Wat proclaimed they were going to die. Bridget quipped they all would eventually but doubted they would today. Egon implored her not to antagonize it. Samuel took comfort they were at least drawing Wat away from the Containment Unit. Gabriel noted while Wat was powerful, it still had the right energy profile to be trapped.Gabriel Sitter (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters IDW 20/20" (2019) (Comic p.16). Gabriel Sitter says: "Wat is powerful, but it has the right energy profile -- we should be able to trap it." Egon contended the Traps currently lacked enough power to do so. Alan pointed out they lived in a major city and there was power everywhere. He tasked Gabriel and Egon with tapping into a utility box for the extra power while everyone else tried to distract Wat. A civilian snapped a photo, prompting Alan to tell him to beat it. Wat picked up a car and hurled it at them. Gabriel realized they didn't have enough cable to take the Trap to the others. He hailed Alan on comms but Alan was pinned in Wat's jaws. Gabriel asked Alan to lure Wat to them in the alley. Alan couldn't believe it. Wat clamped down on Alan. Alan fired his thrower, blew up Wat's head, and ran for it. The headless Wat chased after them. Egon gave Gabriel the signal and he trapped Wat. They celebrated the win but the ordeal triggered a city-wide black out. Description In his true form, Wat is a giant, ugly, hideous, dark-skinned, dinosaur-like demon. When pushed back, his lips reveal large beak-like gums. Personality This leader of evil spirits seemed to be a power hungry type, seeking to take over the world. Classification Secondary Canon Insight Editions Wat is a Class 7 possessor.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.66). Paragraph reads: "CLASS VII. POSSESSOR." Dimension 50-S The Dimension 50-S version of Wat has power levels close to that of a Class 7.Gabriel Sitter (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters IDW 20/20" (2019) (Comic p.16). Gabriel Sitter says: "It's power levels are closer to a Class 7, actually, and --" Powers and Abilities Flight: He can fly as shown in Xmas Marks the Spot. Possession: He has shown the ability to possess humans. He possessed Peter Venkman in order to free the ghosts in the Containment Unit. Shapeshifting: He took the form of Mrs. Rogers to fool the Ghostbusters. Superhuman Strength: He is able to grab Peter Venkman with ease. Upon visiting the 1313 residence, Egon's P.K.E. Meter detects a major psychic force inside and then blows up.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood (1986) (DVD ts. 4:25-4:28). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "There is definitely a major psychic force inside." Egon later confirms with another scan of Mrs. Roger's items and states the entity is "driving the needle right off the top of the scale."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood (1986) (DVD ts. 13:31-13:33). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It's driving the needle right off the top of the scale!" Tobin's Spirit Guide Wat is listed in Tobin's Spirit Guide as "A dominant force of the underworld. Leader of a legion of evil demons. Wat's goal is to invade and conquer the living world." Minions *Precious *Two Stone Lions *Furnace Monster *Demon in Picture *Dresser Ghosts Name of the Ghost Wat has been confused with Watt and What due to any text talking about it sounding like a question than an actual noun. However, with the release of The Real Ghostbusters Dvd Box Set there are storyboards for the episode which have the name Wat used. Trivia *On page seven of Ghostbusters Issue #5, Mrs. Rogers makes a non-canon cameo in Manhattan. *Wat makes a cameo on a special sketch cover of Ghostbusters #9. *On page nine of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #9, Wat makes a non-canon cameo on a photo on Egon's board. *On page 15 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, Peter's possessed design is visually based on when he was possessed by Wat in "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood". *On page 5 of Ghostbusters IDW 20/20, Wat and Precious appear in as they first did in "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood", an old woman and a yellow canary. *On page 7 of Ghostbusters IDW 20/20, after being blown up, Wat appears in a partial form like when the version on The Real Ghostbusters spoke to Janine in the Firehouse basement. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters IDW 20/20, Wat appears in a form similar to when the Spectral Ghostbusters first manifested in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Citizen Ghost". *Wat appears on the IDW Convention Variant cover of 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters. Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *"Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" *"Xmas Marks the Spot" **A cameo as one of the ghosts in the Containment Unit. *"The Bogeyman Is Back" **A ghost resembling him can also be seen briefly in the episode. Secondary Canon *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide (Prime Dimension) ***Section IV: Gods and Major Demons ****Page 62 ****Page 66-67 *Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 **IDW 20/20 (Dimension 50-S) References Gallery Collages MrsRogerinMrsRogersNeighborhoodepisodeCollage.png WatinMrsRogersNeighborhoodepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon Wat04.jpg Wat09.jpg Wat05.jpg Wat03.jpg Whathuman.png|Wat's human form, Mrs. Rogers WatHuman02.jpg WatHuman03.jpg WatHuman04.jpg WatHuman05.jpg|Shifting to true form Wat08.jpg|Wat Possessing Peter WatpossessingPeter.png|Wat Possessing Peter with Precious on his head PeterVenkmanAnimated141.jpg|In possession of Peter PeterVenkmanAnimated142.jpg|In possession of Peter Wat02.jpg|Extracted from Peter Wat06.jpg|Extracted from Peter Wat10.jpg|Extracted from Peter Wat11.jpg|Trapped Wat07.jpg|Trapped 013-11.png|Cameo in "Xmas Marks the Spot" 013-12.png|Cameo in "Xmas Marks the Spot" Secondary Canon MrsRogersIDWOngoing5.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #5 GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIBSchoeningCameos.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #9 WatIDWVol2Issue9.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #9 WatInsight01.jpg|As seen on page 62 of Tobin's Spirit Guide WatInsight02.jpg|As seen on page 67 of Tobin's Spirit Guide HeadlessHorsemanIDW08.jpg|Non-Canon nod in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 Wat50SIDW01.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 Wat50SIDW02.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 Wat50SIDW03.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 Wat50SIDW04.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 Wat50SIDW05.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 Wat50SIDW06.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 Wat50SIDW07.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 Wat50SIDW08.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 Wat50SIDW09.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 Wat50SIDW10.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 Wat50SIDW11.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 Wat50SIDW12.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 Wat50SIDW13.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 Non Canon WatDesign.jpg|Early Design Category:RGB Characters Category:Deity Category:Media Class 7 Category:IE:TSG Characters Category:IDW Characters